


失落的已被找到

by Chestnutcream



Category: The Gap of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 接着书的结尾发生的一点点故事





	失落的已被找到

**Author's Note:**

> 题目是结尾处很喜欢的一句  
> 看完小说那天好难过，虽然是喜剧但还是好难过  
> 一整晚没睡着，脑子里都是之后他们会怎么样  
> 我喜欢赛诺  
> 想着码个什么  
> 就算他俩最后没在一起  
> 至少让他幸福一点  
> 结果还是给写成一对了【。  
> 写得不好感觉在毁原作  
> 但好歹自己没那么难过了- -
> 
> 感谢风信子紫色  
> 她让我知道了珍妮特温特森
> 
> 感谢AI v2.0  
> 虽然她估计不这么想但是她真的超可爱啊！

宝丽把咪咪接到了自己家。

那一曲帕蒂塔耗尽了她最后的精神力。咪咪甚至没能撑着走到后台，她就如同羽毛飘落般倒了下去。这让宝丽也濒临崩溃。她是个中年人，这辈子她爱过的人不多，她经历了、目睹了太多失去。在那粉色菲亚特扭曲成噩梦形状的夜晚，她失去了赛诺和列奥。在另个滂沱大雨冲走了枪声和生命的夜晚，她失去了咪咪，帕蒂塔。对，还有托尼。

她连闯了三个红灯，她的手抖得厉害，视野被泪浸成了色块，她用袖子狠狠擦去。

不行，她不能再次失去咪咪。她受不了。尤其不能是在这个所有被找到的夜晚。咪咪应当好好活着，幸福的活着，自由的活着，比所有人活得都要好，都要长。那是她应得的。她承受了没人该承受的苦难。该死的她不能让她死在这！

宝丽一个急转弯躲过横向冲来的车，继续驾车向医院飞驰。

“.........宝丽”

“我在，亲爱的，闭上眼睛再坚持一下，我们马上就到医院了。”宝丽快要哭出来了。

“不用........去医院”

咪咪的声音很虚弱，每句话都要努力吸进一口气，再慢慢地说出来。

“我只是......有点累了........”

“亲爱的，听话，不要再说话了，你需要医生。”

“不......我想要回家”

“...............”

“宝丽”这次她一字一顿地说，“我想要回家。”

宝丽一打方向盘，在路中间掉了头。

“去我家好吗，亲爱的？至少我还能给你煮个热牛奶，再加些蜂蜜。如果你愿意的话，我应该还有点肉桂粉。”

“............好”

咪咪闭上了眼，安静又轻微地呼吸着，不知是不是陷入了沉睡。

宝丽咬死了嘴唇，不让一丝声音溢出。

泪流满面。

 

列奥一直在哭。

起初是像座雕像一样，伫立在过道里，一动不动地让眼泪洇湿了他的衬衫。咪咪的声音停了，音乐也停了，赛诺感觉到他抖了一下，随即跑了出去。

赛诺咬着牙追他，他太久没有运动过了，幼时跟他一起晒黑的那部分，也在岁月和黑暗里熬成了惨白。他的骨盆在痛，腿上的疤扯紧了肌肉也在痛。但他想，他这辈子可能都没有跑这么快过。他的心回到了当年，摔脱了单车，他在悬崖的上空短暂地漂浮。

列奥。

他没有听见自己发出的声音。

他也不确定自己是不是真的伸出了手。

他只是单纯地，头脑一片空白地想要呼唤他。

如果可能的话，握住他。

他在一条漆黑的巷子里找到了列奥。那是个死胡同，只有一扇锁上的门，看起来像某个饭店的后厨。旁边有个很大的垃圾桶，列奥正扒着它疯狂呕吐。闻着空气中弥漫的酸腐味，他也觉得胃里的东西在翻涌。在确认了列奥一时半会不会再次跑掉之后，他去临近的小商店买了两瓶水和手纸。

再回来，苦味已经盖住了其他味道，那个人就只是攥着垃圾桶的边缘对着垃圾和呕吐物干呕，那力气就像是要把全身血液也一起吐出身体。赛诺强行掰过他的脸，那脸上所有粘稠物都已经混在了一起。赛诺叠手纸沾了水，从眼睛开始细细地擦拭。又是他爱着的那双棕色眼睛了。

很多年前，他们还年少，做爱后的第二天列奥抚摸着他的脸吻了他。列奥想说些什么，但是没说，他什么也没说。他一直喜欢列奥，那像太阳一样的列奥，身上的光彩甚至让人觉得耀眼。那之前他总会想，要是列奥有双绿眼睛就好了，再加上对翅膀，他一定会像个天使。不过那之后，他突然就改了想法。棕色眼睛也很迷人。

列奥一直在哭，他擦的速度远赶不上列奥流泪的速度。

他的心绞着疼，不意外，但是疼得实在太厉害。

这个男人这辈子活得都像个兽王，高高在上。逼走咪咪，两次差点杀了他，逼疯咪咪，儿子去世，亲手丢了自己的亲生女儿。那野兽背着悔恨，拔牙瞎眼剥皮断筋，甚至是打断脊梁，依旧骄傲地仰着头，高高在上，昂首阔步，上半身拖了下半身往前走。

他跟帕蒂塔和儿子说，从那一天起，他们始终在坠落。

他也曾幻想着，某日到了终点，一面平整的水泥地静候着，他们一前一后，在同一处拍成肉泥。

救赎，如果用词语来说明现状，那只能是这个词。

他们都不怕死，活着更让人畏惧，更痛苦，他们都在用生命赎罪。怎能，又怎敢奢望，突有一日，一阵风吹来，卷得他们平稳落地。

世有救赎。

世有希望。

他也曾舍弃了一切。

但现在，一个小女孩来了，没有走，用魔法为天使拆了遮挡他们的墙壁和屋檐。

天使带着时之翼和爱之翼活下来了。

他发现他还爱他。

 

赛诺把肩上的人放到床上。

那双人床太久没人打理，随即扬起一片浮尘。赛诺自己的话，活动范围仅限于厨房和阁楼，经常一两天不吃饭，饿了就随便订些什么，在厨房吃完，又回到电脑前。困了就往阁楼的小沙发椅一缩，随便拽个外套盖着，就会沉沉睡去。梦里前一秒，他们还在一起做爱玩耍，下一秒那疯子就会开着吉普加满油门冲他撞过来。他经常满身大汗的吓醒，静坐许久仍心有余悸。偶尔也会梦到咪咪，梦见米罗，梦见泽尔，梦见宝丽。最多的还是梦见列奥，梦杂乱无序，转醒还能记住的细节他会改了做进游戏里。是纪念也是理想。

他转身要去给列奥抱个毯子过来，却被列奥扯住了衣服带到床上。列奥胡乱地吻在他的脸上和脖颈上，又哭了。他碎碎地小声重复念叨着对不起，眼睛也不看他，却伸手要把他的衣服拽下来。他顺从地自己脱了T恤，又把裤子和内裤蹬掉，转身躺在床上。

列奥伏在他身上，有一会没动，一手在他胯间，左右摸着他当年的伤痕，另只手贴在他胸膛上，和他的耳朵一起确认着他是个鲜活的生命。

“我还活着。”

他摸着列奥的头发，陈述事实。他感觉胸口痒痒的，有液体沿着两肋流下。列奥抬起头吻他，咸涩咸涩的，他吻在列奥的脸上哪一处，都咸涩咸涩的。像是他整个人在海水里泡了两三天才给捞上来。列奥伸手指捅进他后面，他皱眉，列奥就像受了伤一样缩了回去。赛诺叹气，从床上站起来。

“等我一下。”

他拿了瓶喷射奶油，摇了摇，忍着凉插进自己后穴，闭眼按了两下，再躺回床上。

“来吧。”

列奥小心翼翼地伸了手指进去，这次一切倒是容易了很多。

赛诺其实有点担心自己能不能承受。他太久没有上床，更不要提对别人打开身体。

两个人都青涩地像是第一次做爱。

但他们都觉得他们此时需要这个。

无关情欲。

只是太久了，太过不安了，他们需要一些事情来感受自己是切实活着的。

列奥的阴茎半软着，几次都没能插进去。他自暴自弃地撸了两把，失败，重复，失败。他变得急切。赛诺憋着气，努力展开自己。等到终于成功了的时候，他也哭了。

他感受到自己的身体里有另一个人的温度。相信他也是如此包裹着列奥的。

失而复得。

拼图碎块，天使羽毛，阁楼的一点光，当年的吻，他叫出的“赛诺”。

赛诺的脑子里被乱七八糟的事情堆满，心却是异样的平静安详。

“我爱你，列奥。即使你是个疯子，混蛋，该死的杀人犯。”赛诺摸着他的脸，“我始终爱你。”

列奥哭得气都喘不上了，紧紧地把他拴在怀里。

“对不起，赛诺，对不起.............”

赛诺抱着他，看窗外星辰仿佛天使飞走时抖落的光辉。

不要紧，我还在。

你也在。

大家都在。

 

列奥在他家住了一阵子，像受伤野兽一样，躲着他，独自一人舔舐伤口。家里卧室很多，他也没特意去找过。有时半夜下楼，会见他在厨房翻吃的，餐具也不用，拿手刨了狼吞虎咽。赛诺会趁他没看见，轻手轻脚地走开，假装自己从未出现。

后来列奥走了，得有半年左右，音信全无，谁也找不到他。宝丽气疯了，骂着娘连他那份活一起兼了，逼急了连新男友和他儿子科洛一起使唤，就差黑道悬赏他了。帕蒂塔和泽尔大部分时间留在剪羊毛照顾生意，偶尔会结伴回来，陪咪咪住上一阵。

赛诺把游戏更新了。咪咪极少数情况会上来看看，但他知道她过得不错。某个大天使反倒是不见了，留下一盏灯和一张字条。

“谢谢，对不起。”

赛诺总是会费尽力气厮杀着冲进他的地盘，在黑暗的小房间里，守着灯和字条一坐一整夜。

他花了很久思考。

留在他心间的淡淡余味尝起来像是毒药。

终于有一天，赛诺下定了决心，关上了电脑，站在镜子前好好地整理了着装，刮了胡子，准备出门。虽然这么想着，他叹气，真正找到了也不知道要开口说点什么。他们的过去太多，共通的地方也太多。也许他会懂，也许他不会。他自认很了解他，但却不确定自己的试图寻回对他而言是不是一种逼迫。

他若是能升到四级，在时间里自由移动。

也许就能知道这是不是最好的选择。

他下楼，然后，目瞪口呆。

那男人坐在他家沙发上，正拿了某个落了灰的摆件皱眉，见了他，笑着昂首示意。

他也笑了。

 

 

 

列奥拿着花，再一次被咪咪拒之门外，头发又白了一片。赛诺揽着他的肩安慰他，说着说了几千遍的话。

说实话，他要是咪咪，他也不会原谅。

一个在她怀孕时强奸她的人，一个没看住让儿子死于意外的人，一个诬陷她跟他有奸情，让亲生女儿流落在外十几年的人。

杀了他都不为过。

不过那天使既然飞回了天堂，失落的已被找到，就像蝴蝶振翅，谁又能预言将来怎么样。

现下已经有太多奇迹。

足够让他在今后的人生里都心存希望。

他希望咪咪能放下。即使一辈子不开这个门也好，远走高飞也罢。他也爱她，他希望她能自由。

列奥抹下脸上的失落，牵起他的手。

“走吧，我们回家。”

“不回。”

赛诺眯了浅灰色猫眼，带着点他自己也不敢置信的任性。

“那去哪？”

“我们去骑车吧。”


End file.
